


New vows

by Anita7



Series: Sanvers Vows [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst only in the intro, Dog fic, Dogs, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Kid Fic, Sanvers - Freeform, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: Heavy angst in the intro, but from then on, it should be all fluff.Vows of love and snippets of Sanvers life.Not in chronological order 'cause I'm not that organized, nor is my muse.(I guess an early season 3 fix-it sneaked in here...)





	1. Intro - Amanda

Amanda De Marco is her name.

 

When Maggie was kicked out by her father, her aunt, Maria, was only 22. Merelly 8 years older than Maggie.

 

She had a stable job, though. As an assistant in a dentists clinic. So she took Maggie in, and she helped her through her darkest moments. They became as much friends as they did responsable adult and teenager.

 

Her full name was Maria De Marco. She was Maggie's mom much younger sister.

 

14 years after that, Maria, 36 years old at the time, and single, decided to give motherhood her best shot. She figured, she had partly raised Maggie, so that should help. After  several treatments and a long process, at 38 Maria gave birth to beautiful, gorgeous Amanda. Maggie was 30 by then, and she couldn't be happier for her aunt.

 

Maggie was also taking big life steps of her own. She had a beautiful fiancee in her beautiful, baddass Alex Danvers. They were planning the wedding, though the whole planning was bringing a bit of added stress to their lives.

 

With the birth of Amanda, Maggie sharing pictures of the precious baby to the love of her life, the topic of babies came to their conversation.

 

That, in itself, brought a few tense and unpleasent times to their relationship. But it didn't last longer than a few days. They agreed to disagree (Maggie didn't see herself as a mom while Alex had always wanted kids), but they were both certain of one particular aspect. Whatever life brought, they wanted to live it together. Alex prefered a life without kids of their own, if that meant Maggie was in it. Maggie would give up her independence for the kids they'd share, if being a mom is what would make Alex happy, and she got to be part of that shared happiness.

 

They decided to postpone the wedding. Not because they weren't sure of their love for one another, but because they were. And they wanted to enjoy it when the time came. They had decided on the wedding the moment they knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. And they still were 100% certain of that. But they decided to wait until they actually felt like celebrating that love in front of all their loved ones, enjoying the process, the planning. Instead of stressing out.

 

A few months later life threw a curve ball, and with baby Amanda only 5 months old, Maria was diagnosed with an illness that meant she'd only get to spend a couple of years with her daughter.

 

Maria couldn't think of anyone better to take care of Amanda than Maggie, just as Maria had done herself years prior. And Maggie didn't hesitate. She didn't see herself as a mom, but she certainly saw herself as the caretaker, love-provider, selfless-loving adult and responsible for the life that Maria had brought to this world.

 

So, to make the process smoother for the little one, Maria moved to National City, and Maggie (as well as Alex, 'cause their life was one) spent as much free time as possible with the little one. Amanda got to know Kara, J'onn, James and Winn as well. Maria would wishper to Maggie, once those two years were reaching its ending point, that she was in peace that she was leaving Amanda in the hands of a caring family. With Maggie and Alex, but also the rest of the squad, who would protect the little one from all evil, and help her grow into the best, wonderful woman she was destined to be.

 

Amanda is now 2 and a half. Maria passed away three months ago, and while times had been hard for all, kids adapt easily, and Maggie had the love of her family to help her cope.

 

And while their names were Amanda De Marco, Maggie Sawyer and Alex Danvers (and Schoot, Zor El, J'onzz, Luthor, Olsen...) they were a tight, loving family. A tight loving unit, in which Amanda would get to grow.


	2. Lexi the dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda is 5 when the De Marco - Sawyer - Danvers family gets their first dog. She's a mixed race, medium size, with black fur on her back and part of her face, white fur on the rest of her body. Oh, and her name is Lexi.

"I'm just saying... It's so weird that we're naming the dog some version of my own name..."

"Well, we said we'd let Amanda pick the name, love. It's your own fault for letting her watch old re-runs of Grey's Anatomy. God knows that's not a show for kids!" Sawyer was sporting a cute half smirk, letting Alex know she was just messing with her.

 

"One time! It was one time! She got me watching the show when she got out of bed 'cause she couldn't sleep and you were passed out on our bed, tired from that case with the coluan, remember? So she asked if she could stay & watch with me. What was I meant to say?"

"All I'm saying babe, is that's the reason she chose Lexi! 'Cause "Have you seen the show, aunt Mags? She looks just like aunt Ally!!" You should be honoured the dog is named in your honour... Sort of"

"Well, hmmm"

 

_And that day when I saw you with the dog for the first time. The poor thing was so afraid, Mags. But she saw you getting close and she perked up, not from fear but out of interest. And you started talking to Amanda in front of the kernel and giving the dog - Lexi, oh my god, I can't believe her name! - side glances so that she knew you were noticing her. And then she came closer to the kernel gate, and you sat on the floor next to it, still talking to Amanda. And when Lexi finally got her snout out between the bars you got your hand close and she started licking. By that same afternoon you were running in the park beside her. And she tolerated us, Amanda and me, (in all fairness, I think she was afraid of Amanda and her loud squeals for the first week or so), but she trusted you without a doubt. She knew you were her partner in crime and she'd go wherever you did (It was so hard to teach her that our bedroom was not allowed and she had to sleep on her own bed in the living room)._

_I fell for you all over again that day. Lexi saw in you some of what I did back then, before we even fell for each other, back when I just really wanted to be your friend, and your partner in crime._

_Lexi sees the purity in your heart, in your soul. The way that, through all the pain that you had to endure in your life, you came out stronger but not worse for wear, not meaner or unkind, but with your will to make the world kinder reinforced._

_I love you so much for that. I think you don't realize how precious you are, how beautiful your soul is. I hope that, every day that we wake up together, maybe, seeing the love in my eyes when I look at you makes you believe it a tiny bit more._

_I love you so much, Maggie Sawyer._

 

The text is left on the pillow one Saturday when Alex has got to get to Kara's early to help her deal with some stuff. Alex leaves Maggie and Amanda sound asleep in the house. The text is neatly folded and on the side that's seen on top of the pillow, Alex has simply written "Vows to you".


	3. Learning fetch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At 6 years old, Amanda teaches Lexi how to fetch.

Amanda is 6, and she's trying to teach Lexi how to fetch. Lexi's moms (Amanda's aunties Ally & Mags) already taught her the basics for safety, such as sit, stay, and come here.

And Lexi loooooves Amanda. She loves cuddling next to her in the sofa while aunt Ally & aunt Mags are doing chores. She loves the belly rubs Amanda gives her and she gets all excited when, lead by Alex or Maggie, she gets to the entrance of the school, 'cause she's learned that means they are going to pick Amanda up. And when Amanda finally comes close, she likes to lick her hands and her face and she wagues her tale all excited.

Lexi and Amanda spend time together in the garden and Amanda likes to explain to Lexi any game she's playing or even the homework she's doing.

But it seems that, for Lexi, Amanda is all play and no rules. She still listens when Amanda gives the learned commands (though a more prompt response is always obtained when those commands come from Alex or Maggie). But Lexi is absolutely ignoring all attempts from Amanda to teach her fetch. She just jumps on the small girl and licks her face and barks one or twice, all excited and happy. But no fetching, so far.

_She's just like you, you know? I know she isn't exactly. Her hair is curlier and her skin darker. But she's got your dimples and the shape of your eyes (which, as weird as attribute as it may seem, you know I absolutely adore in you). She's got that smile you give. Though she doesn't tilt the head the way you do (And I'm almost glad, 'cause every time you tilt your head that way, you do things to me, butterflies in my belly... And I'm  glad those stay unrelated to a 6 year old that is also our niece)._

 

Alex writes this down and just plain gives it to Maggie, as a folded piece of paper, while she goes back to watching over Amanda and Lexi in the garden. They've grown acustomed to these little treats of their love. Sometimes they do, but there's no need to hide them anymore.

 

Maggies goes inside, back into the kitchen, retrieves a piece of paper and one of her favourite pens, and writes her own reply.

 

_Yeah, she's cute like me ;) But I can see you in her as well. In the years we've grown together, the three of us, and we've helped her grow. I know she doesn't call us her mommies. And I'm weirdly glad for that, you know it. But we're what she's got. You and me, and the rest of our little family (your sister and the good Luthor and the good Schott and papa Bear and our official photographer)... And well, I know Eliza would take care of her if there wasn't anyone else, but I rather she stays with her superfam._

_And I can see you in her tenacity, in how she's not giving up though Lexi, god bless her, is completely ingoring her in there. And I know she'll get to teach our dog what she's trying, at the end. 'Cause she doesn't give up, just like you don't. And I can see you in the way she devours every book that comes to her hands, as little as she is. Specially if it's got some sort of knowledge in it, be it dinosaurs or starts or forests of the world._

_I can definitely see you in the way she's been asking to dye her hair red ever since she was 4... (Do you think it'll look good on her, once we finally give in... In a few years? Well, I do know she'll look beautiful no matter what, 'cause she's got your kindness and dedication in her eyes)._

_That's the example you set. That she's been following since I can remember. And I know Maria chose me to take care of her. But I think she'd be so proud to see all that her kid has learned from you._

_I, for one, know that my life wouldn't be half as happy, half as stable, half as full, half as perfect... And not even remotely chose to half as fun ;) ;) If you, my beautiful wife-to-be, my beautiful Alex, my wonderful woman, were to not be in it._

_I love you so much._

Maggie signs her text at the bottom with:

_Vows to you. X_

and gives it to Alex with a peak on her lips, and a full, loopsided, gorgeous smile that fully reaches her eyes, filling them with love for the woman that she is going to marry in a few weeks.


End file.
